A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)
, THE GIRLS PREPARE FOR HALLOWEEN. BUT THINGS DO NOT QUITE GO TO PLAN. FLUTTERSHY IS ABDUCTED BY AN ANCIENT EVIL GANGSTER OF SORTS. WE DON'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO DESCRIBE IT.MEANWHILE THE REST OF THE HUMANE SIX TEAM UP WITH A NEW FRIEND THEY MADE IN THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS. THEY EMBARK ON AN ADVENTURE TO SAVE FLUTTERSHY. PROVIDING SHENANIGANS AND DEEP DISCUSSIONS, INCLUDING PERSONAL TASTES IN MUSIC. WE ALSO FIND OUT A LOT MORE ABOUT THIS NEW CHARACTER THAT WE DIDN'T KNOW BEFORE."]]EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 1) is the fortieth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Highway Bobbery", and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 2)" and "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 2)". It was produced by SammiFX.__TOC__ Plot One sunny morning in Ponyville, Rarity and Fluttershy have been talking about everyone preparing for Halloween. Fluttershy refuses to celebrate, as wearing a costume would tarnish her reputation with the gangster community. In spite of Rarity's objections, Fluttershy insists that she will prove to everyone that she is a gangster, that even "the spirit of Death" will fear her. After saying that, a skull playing a trumpet lands on a spot next to her, and blares out so loudly, that it throws Fluttershy into the sky. Alarmed by this, she turns to Twilight Sparkle for help. Rarity crashes into the Golden Oaks Library and runs over Spike with her car. She asks Twilight to help her rescue Fluttershy from the Everfree Forest, and Twilight agrees to help, and fetches her friends, Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch (who saved them at the Battle of the Bands). In the forest, Twilight meets Zecora, and she agrees to help them, but warns that the Grim Reaper himself lurks there, so she and her friends must save Fluttershy from his clutches before it is too late. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash asks Vinyl Scratch about her changing voice, and Vinyl replies that Hasbro did not give her an official voice, so she can use any voice that she prefers (unlike Bon Bon or Lyra, who cannot control theirs). Fluttershy lands into the Everfree Forest, and the Grim Reaper greets her. She tells him to stay back and show himself, and he does so, to her horror. Fluttershy tells him that she is here because she boasted to Rarity that she is a gangster, but the Grim Reaper replies that she and Rarity are the only ones of the Mane Six who are not insane, so they would stop him from trying to take over Equestria. He also said that he told his minions to put up posters to tell all skeletons to enroll for the Skeleton War in his command, and that he is luring the rest of the Mane Six to him by using Fluttershy as bait. To demonstrate his powers the Grim Reaper causes a can of Mountain Dew to appear and transform into a pegasus pony, and prepares to kill it with his scythe, but Twilight tells him to stop, as she and her friends have arrived. The Grim Reaper allows the pegasus to go free, but threatens to kill Fluttershy. Another pony, Viva Reverie, hits him repeatedly with a fish. The Grim Reaper releases Fluttershy, but he knocks the pony into the air. He then uses trap music to paralyze Fluttershy's friends, but Vinyl Scratch remains unaffected through her headphones. The Grim Reaper and Vinyl Scratch duel with their music: the former with trap music, and the latter with Dubstep. Vinyl Scratch contacts Queen Chrysalis for the latter to lend to her some Dubstep minions, but the changeling queen said that they are currently busy. Vinyl Scratch uses her car, but the Grim Reaper objects, saying that her music is 120 BPM (beats per minute), while Dubstep is 140 BPM. Vinyl Scratch adjusts her music, which has become so powerful, it causes her vehicle to shoot laser beams at the Grim Reaper, who reverts to his Reaper form and flies away to space. The other girls get up on their feet. Rainbow Dash asks whether is the Grim Reaper dead, but Twilight responds that he is currently dormant, orbiting around the planet. She tells them that they must find a way to destroy him before he wakes up. In a post-credit scene, Viva Reverie lands at Mount Bradmore, where he is tormented by Eminem's singing. Features Characters * Rarity * Fluttershy * Grim Reaper * Skeleton Trumpet * Twilight Sparkle * Spike * Rainbow Dash * Vinyl Scratch * Zecora * Overlord Hasbro (mentioned) * Bon Bon * Lyra Heartstrings * Skeleton Minions (mentioned) * Mountain Dew Pony * Viva Reverie * Queen Chrysalis * Dubstep Minion/Original Characters (as a dragon-like monster) * Reapers * Brad * Michael Rosen * Reggie Fils-Aimé * Eminem Locations * Ponyville * Golden Oaks Library * Everfree Forest * Space * Mount Bradmore Music * Morning in Ponyville (Instrumental) * Lord of the Land * Welcome to the Jungle (Alvaro and Mercer) * Drums of the Deep * Drama May * Boss Mode (Knife Party) * Drums of the Deep (again) * Spitfire (The Prodigy) * Playboy (Barely Alive remix) * Kyoto (Skrillex) * Crush (Knife Party remix) * Spitball (Barely Alive) * Eminem (3Lixar) Credits Directed by - knilnootammi Wasted - my life Not really, it was only like, 3 weeks MrDeLoop - was right (I should have believed him) Offended - People who like Trap Soz guise Not enough - Brad Should've been included on the wheel of Brad: - Gregg Wallace - Michael Rosen Get on it Deloop or Dx I don't care as long as they are on that thing. Why are you still here? Go awayCategory:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Grand Episodes Category:A Real Spooky Day Category:Threes